Fawncy
The Fawncy is a fictional horse breed in Star Stable Online. Description "Jorvik is home to beautiful and majestic breeds from around the world, but the most amazing horses of all can only be found on this island. Horses with manes and tails in rainbow colors beyond imagination, horses that shimmer like jewels or burn with the fury of the elements -- these are the Magic Horses of Jorvik! When riding through the wintery woods near Meander Village, the shy deer you glimpse hiding in the brush might not be a deer at all. It might be the most beloved of Jorvik's magical horses - Fawncy! This spotted wonder seldom leaves its woodland home, preferring the company of rabbits, skunks, and foxes to other equines. To better avoid forest predators, Fawncy has evolved to be almost completely odorless. Even resting, it's heart beats twice as fast as a normal horse, which amplifies its skittish character. Fawncy prefers a diet of ferns, clover, shoots, and especially wild berries, but when kept in a stable, they adapt readily enough to hay. Solitary by nature, if Fawncy must be in a stable, it would rather be in a box as far from other horses as possible and definitely away from any dogs. ''Like other Magic Horses in Jorvik, Fawncy shows its true colors in wild places and will conceal its appearance in populated areas. Whether in its magical "roebuckskin" form or disguised to blend in with other horses, Fawncy rides just like the Andalusians it is descended from." ''- Star Stable Online Color Change The Fawncy has a special magic that makes it change colors. When in the wild, it changes from its neutral colors to its natural colors. When the horse approaches Jorvik's different villages it regains its more realistic colors. Unlike the Jorvik Wild Horse which gained this ability through Pandoric energy, Fawncy evolved from contact with this energy to the point where its magical ability is entirely its own. The Spanish Walk As the Fawncy shares its model with the Gen 3 Andalusians, it can perform their special move called the Spanish Walk. The animation can be activated by pressing the space bar, but only when standing still, otherwise the horse will jump instead of performing the move. Colors, Pricing, and Location The Fawncy is a Generation 3 breed that was first mentioned during the Star Stable Online News update of Dec. 4 2019 and was teased in the Background image used by SSO's social media for Winter 2019. At this time it was confirmed it would be released during the Wednesday update of December 11, 2019. A teaser image was released on the social media accounts of collaborating game masters and prominent players, December 9, 2019, finally revealing a full image of the breed. The Fawncy shares its model with the Gen 3 Andalusian and because of this, they have the same stats, and price of the Iberian breed. The Fawncy is sold for 950 SC and can be purchased during Christmas in the Winter Village in one variation: * Natural colour: Mealy red with white spots, mane and tail * Neutral colour: Flaxen Chestnut Pangaré Trivia *The Fawncy is the first horse breed in SSO to sport cloven hooves (in its magic form) rather than a singular hoof. *As its name suggests, the Fawncy's natural color is based on that of baby deer (known as a fawn) whose spots are used for camouflage. Category:Star Stable Online Category:Horse Breeds